Partners
by writingforever12
Summary: We know how partners can have an impact on each other so see how things get shaken up with the return of Dannie Beck and the revenge of William Lewis (set just before season 16 no beasts obsession and Stabler never left!) Enjoy please read the short a/n also thx :-P
1. Chapter 1

**i hope you enjoy this story, it might be all over the place because this was a wattpad story. I agree that FanFiction is better but wattpad is easier to upload on, I would like to say sorry to those of you who were reading my old stories but because of technical problems I can't update them if you have any problems please pm me also leave a review and thanks for reading! :-P **

"Well if you don't trust me then maybe you should get a new partner!" Olivia yelled and Elliot sighed.

"I wouldn't be like this if you hadn't lied to me!" Elliot yelled back.

"I did it because I had to" Olivia said more quietly now.

"What's up?" Amanda asked Fin quietly as not to draw on the attention of Olivia and Elliot.

"The usual they're at it again" Fin said almost as quiet as Amanda.

"They haven't agreed on anything since Lewis" Nick whispered and Olivia spun round on hearing his name.

"W-what did you say?" she asked shakily.

"Nothing we were just talking about a case" Amanda lied.

"Oh sorry, I thought- never mind" she said heading towards Cragen's office. Elliot sat there looking pretty red faced.

"I want a new partner" Olivia said angrily.

"I'll pair you up with Amaro I was talking to One-PP to get someone in here so Elliot should have a new partner by the end of the month" Cragen said and Olivia nodded. She reentered the squad room and just glared at Elliot.

Olivia was at work for 4:45am. everyone knew she came to work earlier when she was upset. She hadn't spoken to Elliot properly since the fight two weeks ago. By six the entire squad had arrived and Cragen was introducing a "new" detective.

"Some of you may remember Dannie Beck" he said. Elliot and Fin nodded leaving Nick and Amanda totally confused. Olivia knew Dannie she was Elliot's "partner" 7 years ago when Olivia was undercover. Out of everyone in New York city it had to be her Olivia thought angrily to herself. Dannie hugged Elliot saying her hellos and Olivia just wanted to slap her she just walked in her after 7 years and thinks she can just move in on him like that? Olivia asked herself, she couldn't understand why she felt this way, she wasn't in a relationship with Elliot she was with Brian and to be fair Dannie didn't even do anything wrong.

"OK I need you two in interrogation now! Liv you listen in" Cragen ordered and Dannie, Elliot and Olivia nodded.

"Where's the girl?" Dannie asked in a dark voice.

"You're not gonna find her" the perp laughed.

"Shut up you worthless little-" Elliot began but Dannie put her hand on her shoulder.

"El it's OK I got this" she said and Olivia hated the way the two acted around each other. Nick tapped her shoulder causing her to jump.

"Sorry Liv Cragen wanted me to tell you he assigned us a different case, said somethin about conflict" he shrugged and Olivia nodded.

Nick entered the squad seeming a little paranoid "hey Nick you OK?" Amanda asked approaching him.

"Yeah, yeah it's just liv called said she needed me to tell Cragen she won't be coming in" Nick said and Amanda didn't get what the big deal was.

"And.." she trailed not seeing where it was going.

"Well I heard someone in the background and it sounded like Lewis" Nick said panicked, Amanda was about to tell him how ridiculous he was being when Dannie approached.

"Who's Lewis?" she asked and Nick quickly shushed her.

"Shh shut up" he said and Elliot approached soon followed by Fin.

"I don't get what the big deal is" Dannie asked and Fin looked to Elliot in confusion.

"The big deal about what?" Elliot asked and Dannie sighed.

"Lew-" she began but Nick shushes her once more. "That Lewis guy" she finally blurted and Elliot seemed slightly shocked.

"What about Lewis? Where's Liv? Is she OK?" he asked in panic "I gotta go check" he went on.

"I'll go with you and on the way can you explain the situation to me?" Dannie asked but Elliot didn't answer just rushed on.

Olivia's apartment

Elliot rushed in and Dannie fallowed close behind the place looked trashed and Elliot searched for Olivia stepping over photo frames and chairs etc..

"Hey El I found her!" Dannie called and Elliot rushed to her side. "I'll call a bus" she said as Elliot held Olivia in his arms. There was a note taped to the door that read

That was just a warning.

There was no doubt in his mind that it was Lewis. Olivia was hardly moving "Liv" Elliot whispered softly and Olivia just started to shake.

"What's happening?" Dannie asked and Elliot gave her a look of confusion.

"I dunno" he mumbled and then she started to cough. Her coughing became more violent and she started to wake up, although she was awake Olivia was completely out of it. "Liv?" Elliot called but she just kept coughing. It got to such an extent that she started coughing blood and gasping for air.

"Jesus Elliot do something!" Dannie exclaimed but Elliot couldn't do anything but watch her struggling for every last breath. She started to become more alert but that wasn't exactly a good thing.

"Elliot!" she gasped coughing violently and blood kept coming.

"Your OK I'm gonna get you help" he said softly trying to stay calm for Olivia's sake and not his own. They could hear sirens in the distance and after a half an hour of waiting paramedics rushed to the scene. They got Olivia on a stretcher and took her down to the ambulance.

"Elliot please stay with me" she called tears streaming down her face.

"Yeah sure anything" he said holding her hand as they went. On the way to the hospital she took a turn for the worst but Elliot held her hand the whole way.


	2. Chapter 2

**sorry for the short chapter enjoy! :-P **

Olivia awoke in a dark room "where am I?" she thought, her thoughts were interrupted by a bright light that blinded her. "Olivia I'm Dr Moore can you hear me?" asked a young blonde woman. Olivia tried to answer but she physically couldn't speak "Olivia?" the doctor asked again but still no answer. "Come on just say something you idiot!" Olivia thought to herself but still she couldn't speak.

"She's in shock she seems fine physically but... mentally not so much" the doctor sighed "I can still hear you" Olivia thought feeling annoyed. She rolled her eyes and Elliot could tell she was getting frustrated "Dr Moore she can hear everything you're saying" Dannie said before Elliot could.

A slightly embarrassed Dr Moore escorted them out and they headed back to the precinct in Elliot's car. "Elliot can I ask you something?" Dannie asked on the way.

"Yeah?" Elliot asked in reply.

"Do you have you know feelings for Olivia?"

"Why'd you ask?"

"I dunno if it wasn't for you she'd probably be lying there dead right now"

"Well she's I mean she was my partner and she is my friend"

"Just one more thing... do you think that she'll pull through?"

"Liv's strong she'll get through it"

"But what if she tries to commit suicide?" Dannie asked and after that the conversation was cut short "what if she does?" he thought to himself but then shook it off, he had work to be doing. They arrived at the precinct and got in the elevator there was an awkward silence until they reached the squad and the awkwardness died down a little bit. Elliot however wasn't focused on that all he could think about was Olivia and that didn't help when Warner came in with Olivia's toxicology report.

"Well I found traces of marijuana and cocaine in her system and another drug I can't identity, but what I can say is all three of them together triggered a severe allergic reaction" Melinda explained, showing her findings to the team.

"So you're telling me that she nearly died because of allergies!" Elliot said angrily.

"It's very possible" Melinda replied but she wasn't finished. "Medically it looks like a suicide attempt, now I know you found that note but I think it was meant for Olivia not you and I think she got so paranoid at the state of her apartment the threat and the memories of Lewis that she felt the need to end her own life" Melinda said and even Huang said it was an accurate evaluation.

"No she wouldn't do that she wouldn't let him win" Elliot protested but the team seemed convinced and there was no changing their minds.


End file.
